memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cacophony
|read by = George Takei and Simon Jones |time = 1 hour and 6 minutes |year = 2291 |stardate = 8764.3 to 8775.6 |ISBN = 0671853317 (cassette) ISBN 0671522868 (CD) (Audible) }} Sulu must quiet a world on the brink of civil war! Summary ;From the box :Cacophony'', the second Star Trek adventure created solely for audio, takes off in an explosion of ambisonic 3-D sound for the most elaborate Star Trek audio program ever.'' :On the planet Stentor, silence is not only golden; it is the key to maintaining peace in a world devastated by a great war. But that calm is shattered when a group known as the Ghazi create a new technology that intercepts old Earth radio signals and rebroadcasts them across the planet – each day the din growing ever more deafening. When Captain Sulu and the crew of the [[USS Excelsior|U.S.S. ''Excelsior]] are summoned to investigate subspace interference emanating from Stentor, Sulu and his communications officer Terra Spiro discover that the Ghazi believe the signals are the voices of the gods.'' :Now, Sulu must somehow convince the Ghazi – without violating the prime directive – that the transmissions are not a divine voice, before violence erupts on Stentor once again. :Enhanced with sound effects and an original score, ''Cacophony is the ultimate Star Trek audio experience.'' Memorable quotes "Cacophony: From the ancient Greek, literally meaning 'bad sound,' 'unpleasant,' 'inharmonious,' 'without coherence'." : - Mulligan, quoting the dictionary "…I think a little 'R and R' might be in order. Navigator, plot a course for Wrigley's pleasure planet, warp factor 2." : - Sulu, after being cleared of charges Background information * In the cover art, Sulu wears the proper white-colored turtleneck collar and uniform patches of the command department, which he would wear as Excelsior captain, but the jacket stripe shows a commander's rank pin rather than that of a . Cast * George Takei as Captain Hikaru Sulu * Maryann Plunkett as Terra Spiro * Simon Jones as Lt. Commander Stuart Mulligan :Simon Jones is a British stage, film, and television actor who is best-known for his role of Arthur Dent in the original radio and TV productions of Douglas Adams' . (He also had a cameo as the Magrathean answering machine message in the movie version.) * Lynne Thigpen as Kandravex :Lynne Thigpen was an American actress best-known for her roles as "The Chief" in the PBS educational game shows Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? and Where In Time Is Carmen Sandiego?, and as police clerk/computer expert Ella Farmer on The District. Ms. Thigpen died in 2003 at age 54 of a cerebral hemorrhage. * Lee Wilkof as Ghazi :Lee Wilkof is an American stage, film, and television actor, known for regular appearances in the TV series Max Headroom, Hart to Hart, and Newhart. Characters ; : Starfleet captain, Commanding officer, USS Excelsior ;Stuart Mulligan : Starfleet lieutenant commander, legal investigator, temporarily assigned to Starbase 12. ;"Sylvia" : Mulligan's legal computer/assistant (not actually heard from, but referred to constantly in the story by Mulligan) ; : Starfleet lieutenant, science officer/communications officer aboard Excelsior ;Kandravex : Proconsul and spiritual leader of the Stentorians; head Sensorial ;Ghazi : Stentorian technical wizard and self-styled prophet; leader of the "Ghazi religion" References ; : Federation starship ;Stentor : Planet ;Flute trees : Native flora to Stentor which play flute-like sounds when breeze rises though them; can be damaged by high-power sonic broadcasts ;Sensorials : Religious sect who claim to be sensitive enough to hear "the breath of the Gods" and "the voices of the dead" in the "windsong" of the Flute Trees (presumably only one in seven Stentorians are sensitive enough to be Sensorials) ;The Ghazi : Followers of Ghazi and his re-transmitted radio broadcasts External links * * * * * * }} Category:Audiobooks